


Little Setbacks, Big Steps Forward

by JewellTrim



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, De-Aged Chris, De-Aged Ezra, Family Fluff, Out of Character, children goofing off, innocent kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewellTrim/pseuds/JewellTrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Ezra are never not arguing about something. What happens if they go back in time, will they still feel the same way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Setbacks, Big Steps Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Children Again - Ezra version](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/219568) by Ami-chan200. 



> I do not own the boys, they belong to their respectful owners. I only like playing with them.
> 
> This is basically a drabble. I don't find enough fics with Ezra and Chris as kids together so I just wrote one. My two favorite boys, though I love them all.

Chris and Ezra always fought. Whether it was about Standish questioning orders or it was Chris trying to get Ezra to rest.  
That morning it all started with a lazy comment thrown by the undercover agent that those who live in bottles die early. Chris responded by saying those who think they can run on coffee for weeks with little sleep die faster.  
The two kept going at it for the rest of the morning until they just stopped talking altogether. The others didn’t know what to do with them. They always fought so it wasn’t anything new, but it would be nice to be able to work without Chris wanting to strangle the other man. Vin and Buck thought that Chris needed time to cool off, and Ezra would go back to talking to their leader sooner or later. They just hoped it would be later with the new case they had just received.  
Josiah and Nathan sat in the conference room, a few minutes early for the debrief, and talked about their fellow agents.  
“When it counts, those two would sacrifice themselves for the other.” said Josiah.  
“I just hope that it doesn’t have to come down to that every time.” sighed Nathan. “I visit the hospital more often than I go to my mother-in-law’s house.”  
Josiah and Nathan both laughed as the rest of the team arrived.  
Chris stood up front with a stack of folders in front of him. Vin and Buck sat on either side of him. JD sat beside Buck and Ezra, who always showed up late, sat down next to Vin.  
Chris let out a low growl at the undercover agent who ignored him.  
“So what kind of case does Travis got for us.” asked Buck.  
Chris began the debrief. It was a simple case of an arms dealer who has been smuggling guns to anarchist who have been targeting the capital.  
Team 7’s job was to find the suppliers while Team 6 and 4’s jobs were to subdue the anarchist leaders.  
“I think we could totally handle the anarchist.” JD frowned.  
“That maybe true, but Travis wants us to find these suppliers and put a plug in the hole.”  
Chris began to give out orders and they were soon up and getting things done.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two days later before they found out where the suppliers were keeping their guns. Chris had his team set up outside the warehouse ready to breach the building.  
“Is everyone’s equipment working?” he asked.  
“Ready brother.” smiled Josiah.  
“And stick with your partner. I don’t want anyone trying to be a hero.” Chris said pointedly to Ezra.

The group busted through the building and stayed on alert as they heard people running around.  
They gun suppliers put up a fight and Chris’s men easily took down the surprised bad guys.  
Ezra spotted the man who was supposed to be the leader of the group run upstairs. He dashed after him with Chris yelling for him not to abandon his partner and go off alone.  
Chris grunted and ran after him to give him back up.

Ezra ran into a room which was painted all white. There was a glass wall between him and the leader who gave him a smug smile. Ezra lifted his gun and tried shooting the glass but it didn’t even leave a mark. He frowned and walked up to the wall to see how the other man got around.  
The man began fiddling with a power board and started pushing buttons. Ezra stepped away from the wall, not sure what was going on. A loud noise from behind alerted him that something was going on. Turning around, he saw the door slowly closing.  
Chris saw the door closing and he caught it just in time. He couldn’t keep it open and Ezra was too far away that even if he ran full speed, he would just miss it. Without thinking twice he pushed himself into the room. Whatever was happening, he wasn’t going to leave it to just be his agent.  
Ezra came to a stop just in front of him.  
“Why on earth would you come in here?” he said with a huff as he tried to catch his breath.  
“Because you weren’t going to make it and I wasn’t going to to leave you in here by yourself despite how annoying you are.” Chris growled.  
The two agents looked to the man who was smiling at them.  
“Is the glass bulletproof?”  
“Yes, if we aren’t careful we could have the bullet ricochet and hit us.”  
The man began turning levers and turning things on. A whirring sound began and then hissing. Gas started to come out of the vents around the room.  
Ezra and Chris covered their mouths and nose so as not to breath it in. It didn’t do much and soon they were coughing. Chris tore off his equipment and found a towel. He covered Ezra’s face trying to help the younger man who was about to collapse.

Buck and Vin had finished up downstairs and after making sure the others could handle the prisoners, they went up to see if Ezra and Chris needed any help.  
He had to use the battering ram to break the door down. Inside he found Chris and Ezra unconscious. The two agents ran inside to their friends.  
It didn’t look like they had been injured and Vin gently shook Ezra.  
“Ez, you alright?”  
The undercover agent didn’t respond.  
“Hey pard, you good?” Buck said as he shook Chris.  
Chris didn’t show any signs that he heard him.  
“Go get Nathan and see if he can find out what’s wrong with them.” said Buck.  
Vin nodded and ran back out of the room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 7 sat in a room in the hospital with their two agents unconscious. The doctors couldn’t find anything wrong with them. No drugs had been detected in their blood system and Nathan was lost for ideas.  
Two days passed with their agents in a coma like state. Vin and Buck were on watch when they heard Travis outside. They went out to hear what was going on and missed what was happening.  
Ezra’s body slowly began to grow younger and smaller till eventually it disappeared under the pile of clothes. Chris’s body likewise changed.  
Chris was the first to wake up. His body feeling like it was on fire. Tears burned as he tried to hold them back and look around. He didn’t understand what was going on and why he was in the hospital. The clothes that he was wearing were too big and he pulled them off. Slipping out of bed, he stood naked, looking around to see if he could find anything familiar.  
He watched the bed next to his stir and a small boy appear. The boy looked around bewildered and seemed to be ready to cry.  
“What’s happening?” asked Ezra. He didn’t know who the boy was and he didn’t know why he was in the hospital. He wanted his mother and he began to cry.  
Chris walked over and began to comfort the younger boy.  
“You’re alright. You’re going to be fine.” Chris said as he rubbed the boy’s back.  
After taking off the too big clothes off the little boy, they tried to figure out what to do next. Their plans on leaving the room were halted when the door started to open. The boys dived under Ezra’s bed and Chris held onto him to keep him from making any noise.

Vin and the others walked into the room and were surprised to find the room empty.  
They threw back the covers and found the discarded clothes.  
“They couldn’t have went through the door. We would’ve seen them.” frowned Buck.  
“The windows are closed and they have screens over them.” Vin informed.  
They began to look around the room. JD bent down on the floor and grinned.  
“I see a leg!” he pulled the leg and a little body attached to it came from underneath.  
Ezra gave a high pitch scream as he was pulled from underneath the bed.  
Chris got up to and began hitting JD and kicking him in the shin till he let go.  
The two little boys clung to each other. Ezra balling in Chris’s arms.  
The rest of Team 7 looked at them in confusion. They didn’t know what to do or what was going on.  
In front of them stood a small naked versions of Chris and Ezra, looking like a four and nine year old.  
“What do we do with this?” asked JD.  
Buck crouched down to the boy’s level to try and make them more comfortable.  
“Hey boys. Are you alright?”  
Ezra turned his head into Chris’s stomach and Chris backed away.  
Buck frowned and stood back up. He knew Chris for a very long time, but didn’t know him in his childhood. He understood that even though Chris was younger now, he still looked after others and was trying to protect Ezra. He didn’t recognize any of them and it made him wonder if he even knew who Ezra was. It could just be instinct that he protect the little boy.  
“Let me try.” Vin said as he stepped forward. “Hey Chris and Ez. How about we get you out of here since you seem to be doing better.”  
Ezra readily agreed and Chris silently followed.  
The boys had to use the nurse gowns as dresses since their adult clothes didn’t fit them in their current state.  
“What are your plans?” asked Buck to Vin.  
The younger man shrugged, “I figure I could take them back to the ranch. Keep them there until hopefully they grow back up again.”  
“I’ll see if I can find out how they were changed.” JD volunteered.  
“I’ll go with you.” Nathan said, grabbing his coat.  
“Take care of them.” Buck nodded to the boys who were holding hands and looking around the hospital with critical eyes.  
“We’ll be fine.” Vin smiled.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He took them out to Chris’s ranch and found a few of Adam’s clothes for Ezra. Vin hoped that his friend wouldn’t shoot him for it when everything went back to normal.  
A thought then crossed his mind of how this would make a great video. He often would bring his camera to Chris’s and record their get togethers. This however would probably be more entertaining than JD doing his slap cam.  
The boys at first didn’t do much so he set them up with paper and crayons.  
Ezra took up the task while Chris played with his chosen color.  
Vin turned on the camera.  
Vin: Hey guys, why don’t you say hi to the camera?  
Ezra gave a weak wave before looking back down at his picture. Chris glared at the camera. Vin had to keep himself from laughing.  
Vin: So have you told each other your names?  
The boys shook their heads.  
Vin: Why don’t you introduce yourselves to each other and the camera?  
Ezra: My name is Ezra. Ezra played with his crayon as he spoke.  
Vin: Hi Ezra, how old are you?  
Ezra raised his hand and put up four fingers.  
Vin: You’re four? The boy nodded. That’s pretty big. What about you?  
Chris: Chris. He said it in a low mumble. I’m nine.  
Vin: Well I’m Vin and I’m twenty-nine.  
Ezra: You’re really old aren’t you?  
Vin: Yes I’m really old. Why don’t you tell me what you’re making?  
Ezra held up his picture. Ezra: I’m making a picture of me and Chris and you in this house.  
Vin: That’s very good. What about you Chris?  
Chris: I don’t want to color. The boy crossed his arms.  
This was going to be difficult.

 

Vin: Okay guys it’s time for bed. He walked into the room where Ezra was playing with Adam’s old toys. Again he prayed Chris wouldn’t kill him. The young Chris sat to the side as if the toys were dangerous. He eagerly got up for bed though.  
Vin led them to Chris’s room and the nine year old climbed in as he had done for years, but with a little difficulty. Ezra however was trying to join him. Vin didn’t know whether or not he should stop him or if Chris would push him out of the bed.  
Vin: You’re ok with him sleeping with you?  
Chris: Yeah.  
The words were spoken as if there wasn’t any other place he would have Ezra sleep.  
Vin held in his smile long enough to tuck them in.  
He set up a night cam in the corner so he could still watch.

Ezra tossed and turned in bed beside Chris until he finally sat up in bed.  
Chris: What’s wrong?  
Ezra: Do you think that they’ll find my mother?  
Chris: I don’t know.  
Ezra: If I was in the hospital then maybe she was too. Maybe she died! Ezra’s voice broke and he began to sob. Chris pulled him down into a hug.  
Chris: Don’t think of such things. I’m sure she’s perfectly fine. She probably worried sick about you right now.  
Ezra: Mother always drops me off with family. I think it’s because I’m a bad boy.  
Chris: I don’t think you’re bad.  
There was a long silence.  
Ezra: Chris, can you tell me a story?  
Chris held the little boy as he began telling him adventures that randomly popped in his head about seven brave men who worked together to solve crimes. The two fell asleep. Ezra holding onto Chris with the older boy’s arm draped across him

The days following were better for Vin and the boys. They weren’t as camera shy anymore and began to actually goof off for Vin.  
Ezra would pull his shirt over his head and run around in circles. Chris would shake his head and make faces at the camera before falling roughly on the couch.  
Vin enjoyed the tickle fights where Chris would make farting noises on Ezra’s stomach, making the boy squeal.  
During meals Ezra would push the food he didn’t want to the side and then claimed he was done with a cute grin.  
Bath times were hectic. Ezra refused to bathe alone and Chris would end up sharing a bath with him. Chris played with the bubbles and made a bubble beard. Ezra got bored with his toys and splashed Chris’s beard away. This however made the older boy a little upset and he splashed Ezra in the face.  
The four year old began to cry saying Chris got soap in his eyes.  
Vin sighed, so maybe they still fought a bit. It wasn’t as bad as the adult version though.  
When it was time for bed he gave them each a kiss per Ezra’s request.  
Vin: G’ night boys.  
Ezra: Night Vin, love you!  
This sparked a mischievousness in Vin.  
Vin: Do you love Chris too?  
Ezra: Yes! Smiled the little boy for the camera.  
Vin: What about you Chris? Do you love us?  
Chris: Yeah.  
Ezra: I love you both this much! Ezra stretch his arms out wide.  
Chris: That doesn’t look like much.  
Ezra: What do you mean?  
Chris: I can love more, see. Chris stretched out his longer limbs.  
Ezra’s face pinched, not liking his love questioned.  
Ezra: Well I love you so much that I can do this. Ezra sat up and kissed Chris on the cheek.  
Vin had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing.  
Chris: That’s nothing, I can do that too. And to prove it, Chris kissed Ezra on the cheek.  
Ezra retaliated and kissed Chris on the lips.  
Vin couldn’t keep it in and he laughed.  
Vin: Okay boys, we need to keep this G-rated. Time to go to sleep.  
Both boys got under the cover and Vin turned off the lights.

Vin was surprised that Chris and Ezra didn’t stop showing affection for one another. It actually became a competition of sorts. Chris would give Ezra hugs that bordered on painful. Ezra would sneak a kiss in when Chris wasn’t paying attention. It was nice at first, but then Vin was getting a bit nervous on how far they’d actually go. Since they were young, the kisses were only pecks on the cheek or lips. The physical contact only reached a hug.  
On the sixth day, he sat up at night wondering what would happen when this was all over, and if they’d go back to their normal age and self. Would they remember any of this? Would they kill him for everything?

Their seventh day Vin had let the boys play in the stable providing that they kept away from the horses which could easily step on Ezra. From what he could hear from another stall, they were playing with the hay and throwing it at each other. It wasn’t until he heard a man’s voice that he ran to see what was going on. The kids’ clothes were torn, not covering much of anything anymore. Chris was wrestling Ezra in a stack of hay. Vin didn’t know if they knew that they were back to normal size or not. When he returned with towels, he found that they were back to their usual arguments.  
Chris took the towel handed to him and stormed back to the house to get dressed. Ezra grumbled to himself as he wrapped his towel around his waist.  
“You guys good?” asked Vin.  
“If you mean Mr Tanner, that our esteemed leader is back to demeaning me then yes.” Ezra said hotly.  
“Do you guys remember anything of the past seven days?”  
Ezra paused to think, “I don’t recall much, no. Did something occur that I need to be made aware of?”  
“I think you and Chris need to see something.” Vin smiled.

 

Vin waited until both men were dressed and sitting on the couch before setting his laptop open. He had the forethought to make copies of the video on multiple flash drives. He was planning on showing Chris and Ezra before the others, but he still wanted the others to see a bit of their soft side too.  
“What’s this about Vin?” Chris sighed after having to wait for Ezra to get out of the shower and get dressed.  
“I want you guys to watch something for me. I’m guessing that you Chris don’t remember anything of the past seven days like Ezra so I’m going to show you. I recorded it for-- let’s just call it blackmail for now.”  
Vin played the video and watched their expressions.  
Ezra gaped at his smaller form and visibly cringed when he hugged Chris as if the man beside him would kill him for something he didn’t even remember doing.  
Chris only frowned. His brows frowning deeper as certain scenes took the screen.  
When Ezra kissed Chris the first time, Ezra got up from his seat and moved behind the couch for safety, but when the smaller Chris kissed him back he had to choke back a laugh. It died however when he kissed Chris on the lips.  
Ezra took off with Chris on his heels.  
“I swear I don’t remember doing that!” he yelled as Chris chased him around the house.  
“Only you, Ezra!” Chris growled.  
“If I can have your attention.” Vin called, “I haven’t finished telling you my conditions yet.”  
Both men stopped and looked at him.  
“What conditions?” asked Ezra for the both of them.  
“You two stop fighting and arguing, I won’t send this to our whole department at work. I’m sure the others would love to see your guys’ bath scene or you two cuddling in Chris’ bed.” Vin grinned.  
“I can simply destroy the copy.” Chris huffed.  
“But not the others, which I have ready to send. The first one goes to Travis.”  
Both men paled and then looked at each other.  
“Well I guess I can try to not ignore Mr Larabee’s orders.” Ezra sighed.  
“I won’t comment on your tardiness, if you can be in before the next hour starts.” Chris added.  
The two shook hands and Vin smiled. He handed them each a copy of their video in case they wanted to watch it.  
“What about the rest of the copies?” asked Chris suspiciously.  
“If I see you guys fighting at any time then I’ll send them. It’s good for the rest of the year. Maybe even two.”  
“You’re going to milk this aren’t you.” Chris grumbled.  
“Hey, I had to feed and bathe the both of you for a week. Hell yes I’m going to get some entertainment out of this.”

 

The following week at work the rest of the team seven couldn’t recognize their boss or their undercover agent. They were so congenial that the others thought that they were clones.  
JD knocked on Chris’ door and stepped in with a stack of papers.  
“So I found out what happened to you two.” he said loudly enough for Ezra who was walking by to stumble and spill his coffee.  
Chris cleared his throat and situated himself in his chair.  
“You do?” he asked, not really sure he wanted to know the answer.  
Ezra and him had been so careful around each other, going out of their way to pass by the other’s work station to show that they were talking.  
Ezra stalled at the door to hear what their youngest member had to say.  
“It was a chemical, nothing damaging or permanent, it temporarily altered your age. I’m guessing the criminals were working on a way to reverse their age or to stay forever young. Nathan says you may experience some side effects from when you de-aged, but nothing too severe.”  
“Thanks.” Chris murmured and got up quickly from his seat. He stepped out of his office with Ezra following at his heels. They stopped at Vin’s desk where the ex-swat member was procrastinating on writing his report.  
“JD says that there will be some side effects to the drug we inhaled. What exactly happened that we should know about?” Chris hissed.  
Vin sat up in his seat and looked around before answering.  
“Like anything you should be ashamed of? Besides kissing hugging, cuddling in bed, shared baths, naked kids running around, fart noises on Ezra’s stomach. No, I don’t think there’s anything to be ashamed of.” Vin pointed at Ezra, “You did cry a lot at the beginning asking about your mom.”  
“Good lord I must’ve been out of it.” Ezra grumbled.  
“So what you’re saying is that we should be prepared to embarrass ourselves in the near future without even the video being shown?” Chris frowned. “Screw it then. Ezra, I don’t know about you but the deal is off.”  
“Fine by me, being obedient was beginning to be more complex than some of the jobs I went undercover for.”  
Vin sighed as the two walked off. It only lasted a short while, but maybe if he showed the video to Buck then he could get them back to listening to him.  
He looked over and saw Buck playing a game on his computer.  
“Oh Buck.” he said in a sing song voice as he got up with a flash drive.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little piece. I just wanted to goof off with them. I was inspired by ami-chan200's Children again, Ezra versions one and two https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2492201/1/Children-Again  
> All I could think about was what would happen if Chris was also changed into a kid?  
> Thank you for reading and comments are more than welcomed.


End file.
